


AKA Make It Stop

by prec7ous



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prec7ous/pseuds/prec7ous
Summary: Killgrave is dead, right?





	1. AKA Atonement

She tried to move but was restricted somehow. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him sitting on the edge of her bed. The only thing she could hear was the harsh inhales followed by immediate exhales. He was like a predator that could barely contain himself.

His smile was so big that it should've split his face in two long ago. The longer she looked, the more it grew. He opened his mouth enough for his abnormally large tongue to peek through. His lips strained at the corner of his mouth until the skin couldn't resist it any longer...

... And it tore apart.

Blood seeped down his chin while some collected into his mouth. His tongue gathered the liquid from his lips and he kept eye contact before swallowing it down. A loud rumbling resonated from his stomach and almost pierced her ears.

And that's when he started to advance on her.

She fought to move but no muscle cooperated. She wanted to yell but either no sound came out or her mouth didn't open at all. She wasn't even sure whether she was still breathing.

He crawled over her bed and made screeching-like noises until they morphed into something resembling his name for her.

"Jessie, Jessie."

There he was. Straddling her. She was powerless to even look away as blood mixed with saliva dripped down his face and onto hers. Just as she thought he was going to devour her, his mouth closed into something of a wicked grin.

He cocked his head to the side and moved his hands to her chin, her throat. As his hands came nearer to her face, he wiggled his fingers individually to make her focus on it.

His fingers looked longer than she remembers them. They were dirty with mud or dried up blood. He started to pant and screech as a nail of his scratched her neck. She was bound to watch him, like he was bound to watch her.

So, she looked into his eyes. They looked the same, yet different. There was no emotion, no hate nor love. Just an intense stare, void of humanity.

If she believed in God, she would've prayed for it to end quickly, for this was certainly her punishment for taking a life.

The moment his nails draw blood, she nearly falls out of bed. Her face is wet and her body is soaked.

Tears.  
Sweat.

There's no one in the room.

Jessica crawls over to the wall opposite of her bed and catches her breath. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she whispers to herself in an effort to calm down.

It's been like this for the past six nights and she isn't sure how much more she can take.

 _"Are you sure it's a dream?"_ she hears.

"Go away, go away!!" Jessica yells out loud.


	2. AKA Crowded

Jessica massages her temples and hopes to ease the pain. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees the lifeless eyes of a man she might've even liked at some point. The nightmare is still fresh in her memories, and when she thinks about it, she swallows to keep nothing but bile down.

Her eyes fall on the bottle of scotch in front of her. It's nearly empty but she needs way more to even feel remotely human. She downed almost the whole bottle in the expanse of an hour, yet only feels slightly buzzed.

She's so tired of hearing it. Telling her to do things she won't do. Can't do. Especially that one thing that keeps repeating.

Her life is a nightmare she cannot wake up from. It's different than her nightmares at night but equally as bad. Whether she's awake or asleep, the voice is still there. Sometimes attached to a body and sometimes just in her head.

No matter the case, she's the only one that hears it.

It's been... A few days, she thinks. Her sense of time is warped, and days seem to blur together into one big never-ending hell. A few days since she ditched Trish at the precinct. A few days since she got her last hug. But it was for the greater good that she left. Jessica couldn't bear to look Trish in the eyes after what she had done. So, she ran because running is simple. Running is easy. She didn't, however, account for this minor inconvenience to enter her life. As major as minor goes, that is.

Just as she's about to doze off, she hears something that doesn't originate from inside her head. So, she opens her eyes and prays it's not a trap either. Luckily, it's only her phone that's ringing. Jessica doesn't even have to look to know who it is.

There have been countless of times in which she desperately wanted to pick up just to hear her voice. To maybe ask for help... But can she? Because she's pretty sure she's going insane. Nevermind the fact that it's easier to just listen to the voice, instead of ignoring it.

So, she keeps looking at her phone until the light turns off again.

 _"Jeeeeessicaaa."_ The singsongy voice is back again. Mocking her. Taunting her.

"What?!" she answers, knowing that it's the last thing she should be doing.

_"There she is! Go to her, Jessica. We have some catching up to do."_

Jessica's breath stutters. She's too weak to fight it. Maybe drinking wasn't a good idea after all. She stands up and walks towards the door. Her moves are deliberate and slow in hopes to gain back full control before she reaches her destination. There's nothing she can do but rely on her power of will to fight when it comes to it.

_"Hurry up, Jessie. I see what you're doing."_

So much for that plan.

When Jessica slams her door shut behind her, she prays to all the Gods, that don't exist, that Trish isn't home.

It's been a little under an hour. She tried to take the long route, not using her powers to jump the rooftops. She tried to fight the voice that kept telling her things. But it's too hard. Plus, the truth of the matter is that she wants to see Trish. So what, if another voice affirms that want? That need? It should be a good thing. And it would be... If only that voice was her own inner voice or at least spoken by an actual living person. But that was too much to ask, apparently.

_"Stop."_

It's the voice she hears in her head.

_"Go to the florist. We need flowers."_

"- I hate flowers," she mutters under her breath.

_"No, you love them."_

_Fuck. I love them... I think?_   She frowns to herself as she buys lavender flowers with the last of her money.

She catches herself wondering whether Trish will like them. _What's wrong with you? Stop thinking about that shit._

_"Yes, stop thinking. You're bloody crowding the limited space in here."_

At that, Jessica stops dead in her tracks. It didn't make any sense, yet somehow, she can't properly assess the 'why' of that statement.

Not thinking so much of her brainpower this she forgot to walk slowly. Her hand is already upon the front door of Trish' building when she realizes that she's already there.

She swallows hard, but her mouth is like a desert. Her hands are shaking a little. She spots the doorman coming her way.

 _"Finally,"_ she hears in her head. _"Don't keep me waiting, Jessica."_

"Miss Jones, here to see Miss Walker again?" the doorman asks with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No.." she mumbles in confusion before correcting herself, "yes, yes I am."

He gestures for her to follow him. They stand before the elevator where he presses the button for the elevator. It arrives swiftly. He presses the right floor and gives Jessica a smile before going back to his post.

"Have a nice day," he greets her.

She's too caught up in her thoughts that suddenly flood her mind again. She is confused about where she is, especially the fact that she's so close. Why didn't she push the button to go back down like she did yesterday? She tries to focus on being the one in control. It's her body. Her mind.

 _"Njehh, not entirely,"_ she hears a voice counter her.

A loud 'ding' sound brings her back to the present. The door opens, and she can see Trish' front door at the end of the hallway from her position inside the elevator.

_"Well, go on. What are you waiting for?"_

"SHUT UP!" she yells loud enough to even startle herself.

She marches up to Trish' door.  
And stands there, unmoving.

Her left hand is suspended in the air, but she doesn't knock. She refuses to knock. She puts her hand in her jacket pocket and touches cold metal.

"I hate flowers, and Trish doesn't even like this kind. Fuck you!" she says to no one in particular.

 _"Jessi-"_  
"No!" she says with so much power and conviction behind her words.

And just like that, the voice is gone.

She inhales deeply, glad for a little peace of mind that only lasts a mere second as the scent from the flowers reaches her nose. Like she's been burned, she drops the flowers from her hand and goes back into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear: the sentences in Italics WITH quotation marks are spoken by the voice Jessica hears in her head.
> 
> The sentences in Italics but NOT in quotation marks are her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_He looked her intently in the eyes. Jessica had to resist the urge to swallow and break under his stare. She kept her breathing steady as he stared right back, pretending to be captivated by him. A few seconds pass before he smirks and calls out for Trish to come closer to them. When Trish reached the pair, he promptly told her to walk into the water and to keep walking. He said so with his eyebrow quirked, daring Jessica to defy him._

_Jessica only had a few seconds to react and decide. She wanted to rip his throat from his neck and save Trish from doing something disastrous. The decision was out of her hands, as he stepped out of immediate reach and surrounded himself with everyone at the docks._

_She didn't know what she did wrong. She really thought that she had him. Made him believe that she was under his spell. She thought she was convincing, to the point it even hurt her to say that she loves him. But it wasn't enough - clearly._

_Jessica ran after Trish who had already stepped into the water and sank like a rock. She jumped in and in a rush of adrenaline of the situation and the ice-cold water, she dove to find Trish. Although she has something akin to super strength, or at least above human strength, she couldn't pull Trish up. It was getting harder and harder on her own lungs and body to exert herself like this. But she couldn't let Trish go. Jessica's eyesight got blurry as she tried to hold on to the only person that ever cared enough to stay. The surface seemed out of reach, and when that realization hit her, she heard him muttering something like, "... and Yiskah, Walker walked."_

 

She wakes up, gasping for air. Ready to run as fast as her feet would take her. Which isn't very far, as her legs get tangled up in the sheets and she falls out of bed. It takes her a minute to get her bearing. She focuses on the floor her body is touching, and the stale air in her apartment. The fact that she's in her own apartment confuses her a little. Well, at least I'm not passed out under a bridge again... The last thing she remembers is the flowers.

Those sickening flowers.

She manages to make it to the bathroom just in time. There's nothing but bile and she wonders when the last time was she ate something.

_"It was three days ago,"_  she hears.  _"This isn't very lady-like."_  He tuts a few times as Jessica looks inside the bowl.  _"Now, Jessie, are you ready to listen to me? Wait, let me rephrase that. Go. To. Trish. Now."_

 

**

It's 4 AM. She reads it on some building that also shows the current temperature. _Minus six degrees Celsius, whatever the hell that means._ The fact that she can visibly see her breath as she exhales tells her that it's cold and that's all she needs to know.

Not that she feels any of it. Not really.

This time there's no doorman positioned outside to greet her. The door to the lobby is locked but she doesn't even notice it as she snaps the lock and simply walks inside the building.

Jessica hesitates by the elevator panel. _"It's the last button, Jessie. You know it."_

Jessica presses it. It doesn't take long before she's on Trish' floor. She's fully aware when she stops in front of Trish' door.

She's fully aware when she raises her right hand to knock on it.

Not two seconds later, she hears Trish' voice through a speaker.

"Who is it?"

She knows for a fact that Trish can see her standing there, but she fights the urge to roll her eyes and answers.

_"Say it's Jess,"_ he says.

"-It's Jessica."

She frowns. She would've never said that. _This isn't you._ _"Yes, it is. I didn't make you say that."_ And at least, that much was true.

She sighs at her inner battle and doesn't notice that Trish is standing in the door opening looking intently at her.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Trish asks with her arms folded in front of her body. She's wearing a nightgown, yet it doesn't seem like she was sleeping.

_"Ask her if she remembers what would happen if she saw you again?"_

"-I... I..."

Trish sighs heavily and walks away. She leaves the door open for Jessica to enter her apartment.

"Do you want some coffee? I was just making myself some."

_"Wow, what is this I'm feeling? Marvelous! Are these your feelings, Jessie? My, my... I really did not see this coming. If I had bloody known, it would have changed so many things. She could've joined us, you know. All you had to do was ask."_

"Shut up!!" Jessica yells.

"Well, jeez. No need to scream. It's just coffee. Plus, you knocked on _my_ door at four in the morning."

"I.. I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to.. I.. Fuck." She tries to clear her mind, but it's getting cloudy.

There's rambling about not knowing. Not realizing. A game changer. A new game plan. And something about a throat. She can't hear any of it clearly over her own thoughts.

"Jess?" Trish tries to get her attention, but when that doesn't work, she puts her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

She grabs Trish' hand and pushes her up against the wall. Both their hands are on Trish' abdomen, while Jessica's other arm is holding Trish' neck in place.

_"Slit it."_

"Slit it?" she half asks out loud.

"Jess?! What the hell are you talking about? What are you doing?"

_"Not you. She. Make her remember."_

"No. No. No. No." She releases Trish and starts pacing the room. She's talking to herself, but Trish can't make out the words.

Trish walks up to Jessica, worry guiding her actions. Just before she's about to either touch her or at least say something, Jessica turns around.

"What would happen if you saw me again?" Jessica says. Every syllable is like swallowing poison and she physically feels sick to her stomach.

"Jess, you're not making any sense," Trish says. She takes a step backward. Jessica's eyes on her are way too intense.

"He wants you to remember," Jessica whispers harshly. "He wants you to remember. He wants you to remember," she keeps repeating while she falls to her knees with her hands on her ears in a futile effort to block out the voice.

_"I'm in your head, darling. I know better uses for those hands."_

When Jessica looks up again, Trish sees the vulnerability in it. It makes her want to reach out and hold Jessica close. All the while, Jessica is trying to find a way out. He's getting too powerful and she notices her thoughts blend with his commands. She needs to do something before it's too late.

Not knowing what else to do, she gets up and starts to run. Trish isn't quick enough to react, as she looks at Jessica run straight into her bedroom and headfirst into a bearing wall. It knocks her out, instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter left. Heed the tags for that one.


End file.
